I Love Those Classics
by outerspaceallstar
Summary: "Beauty and the Beast" "it's the movie with a genie, that when you rub the lamp you got three wishes." "No stupid! That was Alladin!" "Alladin? Isn't that the movie where there's a girl sleeping in a castle?" CHANNY! One-Shot for xXGoldie12Xx 's contest


**Hey guys! It's been a while. This is my entry for xXGoldie12Xx 's contest. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

Here I am in my dressing room watching some classic movies, and by classic, I mean Snow White, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. I really love those movies because they can teach you valuable lessons. Anyway, my cast mates are out, Nico and Grady are out to who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. Tawni, on the other hand has gone shopping. Don't let me mention about Zora. So I am alone here! Best day of my life!

I got out of my thoughts and continued watching. I'm watching Snow White right now, I'm so happy that I got a chance to watch this movie again, thanks to my mom, who bought me a DVD collection of classic movies.

"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho" I sing along as the seven dwarfs on my TV screen was singing their catchy song. I was totally having a good time until…

"Pathetic..You're completely pathetic, Munroe!" the three named beast, yet the prince charming of my life (HEY! A girl can dream, can't she?) said while he's leaning on our dressing room's doorframe, wearing a smirk on his stupid handsome face.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked bitterly, glaring at him for disturbing me at my alone-watch-DVD time!

"Nothing, I was just checking if my dream came true." He said and came inside my dressing room.

"What wish?" I asked and eyed him suspiciously.

"That my favorite losers got fired and their stupid show got cancelled." He said cockily and shrugged.

_Lucky for you Cooper, that I like you! If not, I'm gonna chop you into million pieces! _I thought angrily.

"Hey, we are not losers!" I yelled at him

"Really Sonny? Really? Who's watching a pathetic movie?" (**A/N: it's not true, those movies are great!) **He while looking at my TV screen and give a disgusted look at it.

"These movies aren't for losers Chad, instead, people who doesn't watch and know about these movies are the losers!" I challenged him.

"Are you calling me a loser?" Chad asked in shocked

"I never said that, so on that note, you really don't know these movies?" I asked him. Really? I thought the only people who didn't know these movies aren't born yet?

"Chad Dylan Cooper is a loser!" I yelled and laughed

"Hey! You take that back Munroe! Chad Dylan Cooper is NOT a loser! I'll have you know that I know all about those movies!" He fought back and smirked

"Really Chad? Really?"

"Yes! Really!" He said

"Prove it!"

"Fine, I will!"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?" I asked to end this stupid conversation

"Oh, we're so good!" Chad answered

"Now give me some classics and describe each of them" I commanded and smirked

"What are you? My mother?" He said and glared

"Somebody's a loser" I teased him

"Fine.. give me the title and I'll give a description or a summary of that movie!"

"Fine!" I gave in

"Um.." I started and think.."Beauty and the Beast" I stated

"Oh, I know that movie, it's the movie with a genie, that when you rub the lamp you got three wishes." he said proudly, I just rolled my eyes in his stupid answer..

"No stupid, that was Alladin!" I yelled. Seriously, Chad?

"Alladin?" He asked confused…

Aww he is so cute when he's confused… what the heck am I thinking?

"Yes?" I said while I was waiting for a response

"Isn't that the movie where there's a girl sleeping in a castle?" he answered and raised an eyebrow.

"IDIOT! That was sleeping beauty! Gosh Chad, you are a loser!" I said while laughing

He just blushed..

"No, I am not Munroe!" He fought back

"Fine, I'll give you another one…Snow White"

"I'm pretty sure that's the movie about a poor girl who has to be home at midnight..and oooh oooh" He said like a five year old kid

"She has a god mother!" He grinned "Right?Right?"

"Ugh.. CHAD! I give up!" I said and sit back to our couch

"You are a loser Munroe, but I know you love me" he said conceitedly as my eyes widened

"Please.. I do not love you" I said with a high pitched voice "And you are the loser, that doesn't know about classics."

"Please, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I know everything"

"Don't fool yourself Chad." I said

"You're the one who had been fooled, Sonny" He smirked

"What are you implying Cooper?" I asked suspiciously and glared at him

"I know everything about those movies, what do you expect?" He said arrogantly

"Prove it to me,"

"Fine, Cinderella, she can't go to the ball and her god mother help her and she got the chance to meet prince charming but only until midnight. Snow White, who has a skin that as white as snow, she was the girl with an evil step mother. She has the seven dwarfs with her." Chad took a breath and continued while I was in complete shock

"Beauty and the Beast, a girl who falls in love with a beast, the title really says it all." He shrugged and said "Do you want me to continue, Munroe?" He asked and smirked

I was in complete shock! I'm speechless!

"I know I'm awesome and I know that you love me" He said

"I do not love you Chad" _of course I do! But you will never love me as much as I love you! _I thought

"Keep telling yourself that Sonny!" I was about to protest when the intercom…

"_All the cast of Mackenzie Falls, please return to the set in five, rehearsals' about to start" _

"Well, see you Sonny.." he said and starting to walk to the door but stopped right in his tracks and turn around again to face me with a big smile on his face.

"What?" I said, glaring at him

"But before I'll go, like all those fairy tales.." he started

"Yes?" I asked, now getting annoyed. Just go out already!  
"The princess has to receive a kiss from prince charming.." he finished. I just stared at him confused

"What do y—" I was cut off by a prince's lips pressed on mine. We broke apart to get some air to breathe in.

"I mean, you are my stupid cute princess and I know.. that I am the dashingly handsome prince charming, this story deserves a happy ending." he said and kissed me again.

Best day of my life!

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
